


Hogwarts Is Their Home

by OkyDokyPoky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Army, Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dumbledore's Army, Hogwarts, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Patronus, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkyDokyPoky/pseuds/OkyDokyPoky
Summary: Professor McGonagall is asking for help to defend Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort, and two of her old students receive her message. They decide to join the fight to defend The Boy Who Lived, and the school they both called home.A Teddy/Billy Hogwarts AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This random idea just popped into my head. I was inspired by the amazing Cris-Art (seriously, her art is the best) and the best fanfiction writer ever: Khirsah. Please give them both some love, they deserve it!
> 
> Harry Potter and The Deadly Hallows - Part 2 OST inspired this little fic, too. Mostly the "A New Headmaster", "Courtyard Apocalypse" and "Statues" songs (they're on Spotify, go check em out!).
> 
> This is my first ever Teddy/Billy fic, so I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had heard of Harry Potter, had even been there when he first set foot in the Great Hall, and had been there when he was sorted into Gryffindor House. They had seen him walk around the halls and play Quidditch, had even talked to him sometimes. They had heard how he and his friends were travelling around the world trying to defeat You Know Who, and how they were succeeding.

They knew that the Second Wizarding War was raging on in full force and Billy's and Teddy's jobs at the Ministry of Magic were constantly under threat by it. Not because they were doing a bad job or anything, but because the new heads of the Ministry didn't like the way they thought. Their desire to quit grew with each passing day. The appointment of the new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, had only made matters worse. The man was as foul as they came, and Billy nor Teddy held any sympathy for the man.

But they knew what was going on. Everyone did.

No one dared to speak of it, though. Not even the papers. Especially not The Daily Prophet.

Little pieces of information reached them from time to time. How Hogwarts didn't accept any muggle-borns anymore, which had enraged them both when they heard the news. And how Serverus Snape was now Headmaster of Hogwarts. They both didn't particularly like the man, at least Teddy didn't. Billy just found him to be unnerving and creepy. The man had been his Head of House, but that had made no difference. The professor was bitter and cruel, even if it was mostly directed towards the Gryffindorks.

Billy knew that Teddy was not pleased at all when he had told him about the new Headmaster. Teddy had held a grudge towards the professor because he had made him miss one of the most important games of the season. It had been Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff, and the man made Teddy sit it out, even though he was the captain of the Hufflepuff team. 

Let's just say that Hufflepuff was absolutely destroyed and that they swore never to mention it ever again.

That wasn't the whole story, Billy knew, but he'd never really pressed the matter. He wasn't big on sports like Teddy so obviously was.

  
What they didn't know, however, was that McGonagall -one of Billy's favorite teachers- had taken over as Headmistress just a few hours ago and that she -with the help of the powerful magic residing in the school- had altered the powerful spell that prevented anyone without permission to apparate inside Hogwarts. It was now an even more powerful one, preventing anyone with ill intent from entering, but allowing allies and friends to enter. It was like Hogwarts wanted them to fight back.

But most importantly; Teddy and Billy didn't know that Hogwarts was under attack by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and that the school was falling.

  
It was that very same night that one of McGonagall's patronuses reached Billy and Teddy's apartment. They had both gratuated from Hogwarts two years ago and then (when they finally pulled their heads out of their asses) they moved in together. It was a small downtown apartment, with brick walls and chipped blue kitchen tiles, but it was their own and they loved it.

Professor McGonagall had sent out her patronus (the strongest one that she could muster up), to seek out allies and friends and to ask them for their aid.

Billy heard the whoosh of magic in the living room slash kitchen slash dining room and was on his feet in a split second. They had been watching a movie on his laptop while cuddling in bed, and Teddy had almost fallen asleep on him. He reached for his wand on the bedside table, put on his glasses and ran for the door. Teddy was right behind him, the crash must have pulled him back from the brink of sleep and Billy knew he always liked to keep his wand on him, so he didn't need to go get it.

They hurried down the hall and Billy already recognised the blue glow of a patronus. When they came around the corner, they saw the glowing tabby cat hovering in the middle of the room. It was above the rug and just in front of their couch. It's eyes were open wide and it seemed to be badly spooked. Which was a rare sight, because a patronus was supposed to be made out of hope and happiness.

Billy remembered their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher telling them that; "a patronus is the center of light in a sea covered with darkness" or something like that. It didn't matter now, anyway.

When they approached the glowing form, Billy recognised it as Professor McGonagall's patronus. He was just about to tell this newfound piece of information to Teddy when the patronus opened it's mouth and the voice of McGonagall filled the room.

"Hogwarts is under attack by Lord Voldemort. He aims to destroy the school and kill Harry Potter. We need to protect the school and Mr. Potter at all costs."

There was a small pause, like McGonagall had chosen her next words carefully.

"We need your help, dear friends." She said softer, "Because Hogwarts can't fall. Not now. Not ever. Remember: Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."

And with those words, the patronus imploded with a small whoosh, a bright light and a pop. The only light in the room was the single lamp in the corner that they had forgotten to turn off.

It took Billy a few seconds to get his bearings, and organise his thoughts. He turned around towards Teddy who stood frozen just behind him. He looked up into his wide eyes and felt the same kind of desperation and fear.

"Hogwarts can't fall. It- It's-... Hogwarts can't... That's just impossible.." Teddy muttered. And Billy  _knew_. He knew hom much they both cared about the school. They met there, met their friends there. It was the castle they had called home for more than seven years.

"It might, Teddy." Billy said quietly. Teddy looked up from the floor, and into his eyes. Their silence spoke louder than any words could.

Billy released Teddy's shirt that he had been clutching in both of his hands, and took a step back. He tried to tame his hair with one hand, and righted his glasses with the other.

"We need to go. They need our help. If what McGonagall says is true? Then Harry needs us. They all need us." Billy stated with a look on his face that said there was no arguing about this. He had already made up his mind. They really didn't have any other choice. Hogwarts had always been there for them, and it had never asked for anything in return. Now it needed them, and they would stand at its side.

Teddy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. His pleading eyes trying to drill through Billy's. "It will be dangerous." He told Billy.

"I know." Billy answered.

"We might get hurt," Teddy continued. "or worse; one of us might have to see the other one... D... D..."

And his voice trembled. Billy felt it, too. If one of them died, the other one wouldn't be able to cope. Not then and there. They just wouldn't make it.

Billy released the tight hold he had on his hair and let his arms fall limply by his sides. He studied Teddy's feet and said, quietly;

"I know..."

Billy hadn't uttered the second word before Teddy was right in front of him. Around him. Covering him and then his face was pushed into Teddy's neck.

Teddy hugged him so tightly Billy thought he would faint. But he didn't mind because he was clutching at Teddy with the same amount of desperation.

"Did you heard what the Professor said? The part about Hogwarts always being there to welcome us home?" Billy asked, Teddy nodded. "I think she's trying to say that we can apparate inside the wards." Billy said into Teddy's neck, his voice muffled.

"That would make sense." Teddy supposed, "We have no other means of getting there in time, anyway. Our brooms would take too long and we don't have a Portkey or a fireplace connected to the floo network. Apparation is our only option. "

Billy nodded and pressed his face just a little tighter against Teddy's warm neck, savoring the earthy smell that always seemed to linger there.

 

  
Their minds were made up. They were going to defend Hogwarts.

They were going to defend Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort because a teenager was going to defeat him, end the Second Wizarding War and save the whole Wizarding World.

Billy desperately kissed Teddy, then. Their mouths pressed together tightly, and his arms just as tight around Teddy's neck. Teddy's hold tightened on his lower back and hip.

"Ready?" Billy asked as their lips parted.

"Ready." Teddy answered firmly, and he closed his eyes just as Billy did, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Billy took a last deep breath, and muttered; "This better work, McGonagall. I'm not going to be splinched. Period." and he felt Teddy snort quietly.

 

  
A whoosh and a small pop was all they left behind as they apparated to Hogwarts, their true home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think, your thoughts and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
